


Queen Merida and the Fish Maiden

by annathecrow



Series: Femslash drabbles and ficlets [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Legends, Prompt Fill, attempt at a writing style, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child, let me tell you a story of queen Merida and the Fish Maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Merida and the Fish Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 drabbletag7 prompt "Disney: Ariel/Merida - myths".

Child, let me tell you a story of queen Merida and the Fish Maiden. Merida wasn’t yet the great queen of all the clans - no, still barely more than a scruffy clan leader was she when she found the waif on the beach, soon after the storm that destroyed the ship of Eirik the Dane and drowned every man.

The old queen mother, the wise lady Elinor, warned against taking the child in - for from the moment she lain eyes on her, she knew  witchcraft was in play. But queen Merida cared for the girl, and consoled her when the body of the Danish prince washed ashore, and they became as close as sisters - even though the maiden was as mute as she was beautiful.

But as always, the queen mother was right. Before a month passed, a monstrous sea witch came to claim the girl. And though the queen fought valiantly, it was for naught. Before the witch died, she gave the maiden back her true form - nothing else was she than one of the sea folk, who are half fish and half man. They had to say their good byes, and the Fish Maiden returned to the sea.

Some say that queen Merida never took a man because she had loved the girl so - but that is surely just a fancy. But it is truth, that queen would often sit on the water front in the evenings, and return to the castle long after the sun has set.


End file.
